Always You
by SecretNerd18
Summary: Beca wrote a song about her feelings for Chloe but changed one key piece of information to make the song flow better for her client. Chloe hears the song and flies into a jealous tizzy, thinking the song is about someone else (even though they are JUST best friends). What will happen?


I am not sure how I feel about this one but the idea popped into my head listening to this song today. I feel it's not a display of my best writing but I had fun jotting it down. I do not own Pitch Perfect or it's characters and I borrowed the Maroon 5 song for the story and do not own it either. (Song - It Was Always You, Maroon 5)

Anyway, on with the show. Enjoy and happy holidays!

 _Woke up sweating from a dream  
With a different kind of feeling, oh  
All day long my heart was beating  
Searching for the meaning, oh_

 _Hazel eyes, I was so color blind  
We were just wasting time, uh uh babe  
For my whole life, we never crossed the line  
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_

 _It was always you  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time  
All this time  
It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied  
Satisfied  
It was always you, you  
No more guessing who  
Looking back now I know it was always you  
Always you_

Beca stared at the small picture of her and Chloe that she kept by her equipment as Adam belted out the lyrics she had written for Maroon 5. She had this song completed a while ago, but only chose to share it with them just a few days ago – she wasn't sure she was ready for other people to hear it until then.

 _All my hidden desires  
Finally came alive, hmm  
No, I never told lies  
To you so why would I  
Start tonight_

 _Hazel eyes, I was so color blind  
We were just wasting time, uh uh yeah  
For my whole life, we never crossed the line  
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_

 _It was always you  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time  
All this time  
It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied  
Satisfied  
It was always you, you  
No more guessing who  
Looking back now I know it was always you  
Always you_

After the band finished the take, Beca had them take a break. Adam came out of the studio with a bottle of water and wearing a cocky smile.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" he asked, grinning.

"What? What are you talking about, dude?" Beca replied, flustered with cheeks turning pink.

"Come on, Bec. Who are you kidding? You changed the word to HAZEL but something tells me you mean blue. Am I right?"

Beca sighed and looked at Adam. "Am I that transparent?" She was met with silence, but another cocky grin. "All right, all right…yes, this is about Chloe. I originally had written clear blue eyes but it just wasn't flowing well so I changed it for the song. She hasn't heard this yet though."

"No? Chloe always hears your work first!" Adam exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"I know… I know. I'm just still unsure how she would react…we've been best friends for so long and I don't want to lose that," Beca replied, almost sadly.

"Just take a chance…" Adam started to say but was interrupted by a flurry of red hair and a big smile bouncing into the studio."

"Take a chance on what, Becs?" Chloe asked excitedly. "Sorry I am a bit late, traffic was killer. Hey Adam!" She added, waving through the glass at the rest of the band who were still in the recording area.

"Oh, um, nothing," Beca replied. "We were just finishing up. Let me just wrap with everyone and we can go grab lunch, ok Chlo? Five minutes."

Beca and Adam walked back into the recording area while Chloe looked around. She saw that Beca left the new song open on the laptop next to the equipment so she slipped the headphones on and pressed play. Beca never minded when she listed to the new music.

As she listed to the words, a weird feeling bubbled through her body. "Hazel eyes?" She thought, trying to search through her brain to figure out WHO Beca seemed so enamored with. The more she thought, the more angry and jealous she became, yet she knew she was being irrational. She should be happy that her grumpy little friend seemed to have found her heart. She knew that all of Beca's songs had meaning behind them and weren't just words that happened to flow together.

"Okay guys, awesome job today," she heard Beca calling out as she walked back into the studio. "See you all tomorrow."

Beca turned to face Chloe with a smile. "Ready to g-"

"Who, Beca?" Chloe spat out in anger. "Who is the song about?"

Beca looked floored and noticed that Chloe had her headphones around her neck and the song open on the laptop. "Chlo, I can expla…"

"Save it." Chloe stood, tossing the headphones down. "I suddenly remembered I have to be somewhere. I guess I'll see you at home later." With that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the studio, leaving behind a bewildered Beca and an amused Adam.

"Guess you have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" He asked, laughing. Beca gave him a death glare in return.

Long after the band left, Beca sat nervously in her office, thinking. What was she going to do? Chloe reacted incredibly badly to the song, which was her worst fear. Then it hit her.

"Chloe thought the song was about someone else!" Beca exclaimed, leaping up from her chair. "I can fix this!"

Leaving the studio, she quickly stopped at the florist and then made her way home, hoping Chloe would be there.

After running from the studio, Chloe felt a mix of emotions. Jealousy, foolishness for being so rash and despair – did the girl she pined for over the past seven years really love someone else?

She made her way home, sadly remember she shared it with Beca, popped open a tub of ice cream and sank onto the couch. An incredible amount of ice cream and tears later, she passed out and didn't hear the door open when Beca cautiously entered the apartment.

Beca carefully slid into her apartment and closed the door as silently as possible. Turning, she spotted Chloe slumped on the couch – face red and spoon hanging from one hand. She sighed. "My poor Chloe," she lamented.

Pulling a leather-bound journal from her work bag, she placed the flowers on the coffee table and went to kneel by the couch. "Chlo," she said, nudging the other women's knee. "Wake up, sweetie."

Chloe pulled in a breath and slowly opened her eyes. They widened as she spotted Beca kneeling in front of her. She jerked away quickly, but Beca caught her hand.

"Chloe. Look at me, Chlo," Beca pleaded. When Chloe was slow to comply, she sighed and slid the journal into her lap. "Okay. If you won't look at me, please read my original lyrics to the song you heard today. When you're ready, I'll be in my room."

With that, Beca stood and walked away, shutting the door to her bedroom to give Chloe complete privacy for when she decided to read her song.

Chloe sat there for a few minutes, willing herself to look down at the words in her lap. Her eyes spotted the beautiful bouquet laying on the table and decided to take a chance by looking at the words. Within seconds after looking, however, she gasped and knew she made a terrible mistake.

Tossing the journal aside, she ran down the hall and burst into Beca's room where she was met with a calm smile. "It was always you, Chlo."

Chloe stared at her for a few seconds before a slow grin spread over her face as she remembered the first line of the song. "So, tell me, Bec, what exactly was that dream that woke you up sweating?"

Returning the grin, Beca walked right up to Chloe, pulled her flush against her front and whispered in her ear, "why don't you come find out?"

The end.


End file.
